Strawberry and Chocolate
by o0o4
Summary: “Okay, I need to get out now because this room is going to explode…and the cops are coming” She said her emerald pools challenging him.“Is it?” He chuckled “you can’t expect me to just let you get away, do you?”


**Strawberry and Chocolate**

**_-Sloth-_**

**Chapter one: collaboration**

**A/N: What the heck am I doing? I don't know how to write a story. God help me if this should work…oh yeah I've pretty much made up every place in this, so whatever, it doesn't exist or if it does…sorry!**

'**I almost didn't want to put his' DISCLAIMER- 'I don't own CCS…'**

**

* * *

****St. john's Museum**

**Sunday – 4:56 P.M.**

She landed perfectly on her feet. Smiling, as her black sleek boots touched the thin glass. She walked slowly watching the luminous gem that had caught her eye.

She went to work at once. The hook that was dangling on her belt was thrown precisely at the hole she had flawlessly cut. Standing inches behind the glass she fished up the sparkling stone. She smirked as the gem made its way into her pale white hands. Tucking it silently away in the bag she had carried she smiled feeling accomplished at her task.

Running back behind the canopy she knocked out the guard. Her mischievous grin was present at the dark. The alarm started to go off. 'shit' she whispered. The momentary glance at the streets made her flee towards the back. Locking the rest of the museum she breathed out.

She took off the tight black suit she had on. Shaking off the black wig that had trapped her long auburn locks.

"Undressing here?"

She twisted her head to look at the intruder.

"Damn…" speaking bluntly. She fidgeted and continued to undress faster, taking off the leather gloves she had with ease.

Not caring about the remark he went closer to her as she undressed. "Do you really have to that here?" He asked as his hand brushed through her bare back. "What the hell do you think your doing?" She hissed.

She took his hands and shoved it away. Her face reddened with fury.

She went back to dressing herself. The white loose pants she had on hung loosely on her thin waist. Finishing up with her loose green vest she grabbed and slung the bag over her shoulder. She didn't turn to look at him and just hurried away.

Syaoran blocked her way out and looked over her with his inexpressible amber eyes.

"Okay, I need to get out now because this room is going to explode…and the cops are coming" She said her emerald pools challenging him.

"Is it?" He chuckled "you can't expect me to just let you get away, do you?"

Sakura looked around "I can't play anymore, I have to go" she took her hands to his chest and pushed him away.

He took hold of her arm and swung her towards him "You can't go yet"

"Okay, take it then" she shoved a small black pouch to him and ran for the door.

"Yeah right" he took her arm "I need you Sakura"

Sakura slapped his hands off "You will so pay if that bomb blows up before I get out of here"

Sakura continued to squirm from his hold and he became really pissed. "Stop that" he screamed. Sakura took the opportunity to knock his balls with her knees. "Shit" he shrieked as his hands tucked themselves between his legs. "Fuck Sakura, you can't just do these things" Sakura stood up "Well you can't just stop me from saving myself" she screamed "I'm sorry but I have to go"

Syaoran glared "Oh shut up!" He stood up and cornered Sakura into a corner. "Ouch" she jeered. "Look I'm going to get you out of here so will you shut up" He pushed the back her neck and she collapsed. "You are such a hassle" He said as he picked her up.

He ran across the hall and straight to the back door just before the museum exploded.

**GMK bldg.**

**Sunday 11:32 P.M.**

Her head felt thrashed. The silk robe had felt cold to her skin. Robe? She was a wearing a robe. Her head pounded more. She forced her eyes open and scanned the room. She wasn't in her bed that was for sure.

She got up and dragged herself out of the huge room. She found the carpeted hallway and a large door at the end. She groggily went there and opened the door.

The blinding light had made her hands fly to cover her eyes. "Shit" she murmured.

"Hey, you must starving" Syaoran said happily as he led her to a chair.

"Barely, what are you doing here? And where am I?" she asked. The velvet chair had nestled her crossed legs as she laid her arms on the table. "Kidnapping is so pathetic, Li"

"Oh come now, I've saved you from that exploding building dummy, you're now in my apartment" He said smugly as he reached for the basketball that was sitting neatly at the floor.

"How very fortunate of me" she said the silken robe slightly falling off her shoulder. She couldn't believe he was back the thought that this was true made her cringe.

Sakura stood up "Can I go away now, I want to go home"

Syaoran shot the ball. "You're indebted to me"

Sakura stopped walking her fury shown on her bight green eyes "You wish" she spat "all you gave me was a headache"

"You would've been fried, besides you don't know where the heck you are" He said as he shot another ball "The odds you'll be able to find out where you are is very slim"

Sakura clenched her teeth and imitated his words in a slightly different manner. A manner which insulted him. She ran across towards the door twisting and kicking the door "Get me the fuck out of here Li"

"You are the most self-centered woman I've ever met" he said shooting another ball. "Well you're the most unbelievable one I have" she answered in the same tone.

Syaoran shot another ball.

"You probably still don't have a boyfriend because you think no one is good enough huh!" He beckoned reaching for another ball.

"Yeah, and you never had a girlfriend you could actually keep since your such a hot headed mongrel" she said in true defiance. "Where is she Li?" she kicked the door again "did she leave you too?"

He looked over her and dropped the ball "I left you if you forgot"

Sakura turned over to him "You could never leave me, because I wasn't yours stupid"

"But you wanted to be…" he said.

"It doesn't matter, I'm mourning for my fellow females because they have to go through you before they realize that attraction is such an ominous thing" she said leaning closer.

"I'm as good as any man, in fact I can love anybody and make them happy, and it's just that you can't accept the fact that I didn't love you when you loved me" he said.

Sakura stepped back, a smile was forming on her lips "I've never loved you Li, that whole engagement thing was just our parent's bullshit into making my life miserable"

"Well you sure looked like you were head over heels in love with me" he spat.

"Don't worry…I wasn't" she whispered "I just had to pretend"

"No you didn't…you let me go" He began to come closer "You were so sad I left with her…that I chose her and not you"

"You were nobody just a game!" she hissed.

"Then why did you stop playing the damn game Sakura?" he screamed. He had already cornered her. Tears were starting to brim in her eyes as Syaoran started to scream "Because I didn't really love you" she screamed shoving him off.

He reached for her arm and forcefully brought her to his arms.

"Why did you leave me?" he asked taking her into his arms hugging her compellingly. Making her feel as weak as she can and him as strong as he can be. "Fuck you Sakura" he whispered.

"Well fuck you too…"

Syaoran carried her "You have to stay here, Touya's going to pick you up tomorrow" He dropped her at the door " you can't go running off…Touya would kill me"

"Maybe I'd like it better if Touya killed you!" she yelled, before pushing him off.

She didn't look at him she rushed to her room "shit" she murmured. The foundation of her life was depleting.

She threw herself into the bed. Her heart was pounding so fast it made her want to scream. Her world was starting to crumble. The thought of him made her want to get away. It was difficult to step in something as different as him.

She didn't want him again.

She wanted to get away.

She wanted to run away.

**Monday 5:00 P.M.**

She woke up, out of habit-probably not, headache-immensely probable. The sun hasn't risen yet so the blue curtain had been dark as the rest of her room. She walked out silently.

"Stealing again"

The voice had startled her. "shit" she murmured.

Li had come out. "You usually wake up this early?" he asked casually. Sakura's thoughts were racing to what had happened last night.

"No" she answered. They walked down the hall quietly. "I bought the entire floor" he said.

"How humble of you" she said quietly, not really feeling up to it. "Where are we going?"

Li smiled "I know you're hungry" He opened a door. "This is my kitchen. It has everything anyone would need" The silver table was served with two plates, a pink one with strawberries and a green one with a big chunk of chocolate cake.

"These are for you" he said as he sat down opposite to her.

They stood quiet for a while. Until Syaoran looked up "I'm sorry, last night was…unintentional"

Both of them became quiet once more.

"No worries you haven't changed…In school...you were a sadistic creep" she said smiling softly a she popped a strawberry in her mouth "and you still are"

The air was becoming more comfortable and Syaoran let out a smile "Thank God…at least you haven't changed" he replied.

"Of course…I saw my true calling" she said. "Stealing" he replied.

She laughed "Nah my calling is quiet different" she looked at him "do you want to know why" she asked her eyes piercing through his amber pools. His head nodded slightly "I'm an angel, sent by the heavens to punish all those greedy people out there"

He looked at her. The room had become warmer. "An angel huh? What do you mean greedy? So you're stealing gems because they belong to greedy little pigs" he asked. A lock of his hair had fallen over to his face. "isn't that a sin?"

Sakura looked at him. Her heart was pounding again. "I don't think so" she leaned away. "Besides dad owned that museum" she smiled I had to destroy it so that dad won't become a greedy old pig"

"Then why did you steal the gem?" he asked

"I loved that gem, it couldn't explode with the other useless junks" she steered her eyes over to him "We angels put them greedy pigs back in their place" she whistled "so that they don't forget"

"forget what?" He asked. Sakura looked at him "that they're still human"

Syaoran looked away "yeah, I know what you mean" he whispered.

"Uhm…Meiling lived here before didn't she?" she asked

Syaoran snapped back and he closed his eyes "Yeah, your room has some of her clothes…I think there's a uniform too"

Sakura smiled nicely "Thanks…I'll be going now" she stood up. "Sakura" he called. She turned around "I'm really sorry" he threw her the gem she stole last night "you dropped this" She caught it fairly and looked at him. He was looking different. She smiled and took her tongue out "tough luck…I win"

**school**

**Thursday 12:30 P.M.**

The door was opening and closing like crazy. Sakura kept still she couldn't believe she saw Syaoran again. Though it was a couple of days ago she still couldn't believe it. It was like a nightmare come true. He didn't change much. it was only a year and half ago, when he left with that girl.

She was fifteen when they were engaged. Her Family was a prominent figure in the business world and Syaoran's was as well. The marriage was a big thing.

They became friends but evidently Syaoran didn't love her. She knew this but she couldn't help it. She couldn't keep herself from falling in love. She wasn't pretty so Syaoran never got interested. She guessed she was just rich.

She wore clothes that wouldn't show so much because as much as she wanted to be confident Touya made sure she wasn't. She and Syaoran were friends, she even criticized all her girlfriends. She made sure he chose the right one. She never knew what Syaoran felt. She never knew so she had let him go the moment he found her...Natasha, the pretty model that came Europe. She made Syaoran eat from the palm of her hand.

And she started to forget that Syaoran existed. She started to become happier without him. She met new friends, like Tomoyo who made her friendlier and Rika who helped her become really confident. She didn't know that seeing Syaoran would make her feel so incompetent…again.

She sighed and leaned back. "Hey…" Yamazaki said. "How was you vacation, your majesty?" Sakura looked up. She smiled "It was wonderful, So what happened with Chiharu…I heard something really strange…" Yamazaki reddened up.

Sakura twisted her seat so she faced Yamazaki "What?" she smiled evilly "Did you guys do it" she whispered in his ear.

"Jeez Sakura care to give a guy a break…" He sighed and whispered "I can't tell you anything, Chiharu said she wanted to tell you herself…whatever happened" he said Sakura laughed "You guys are so dirty!" Yamazaki laughed anxiously.

Sakura laughed happily she sighed as Tomoyo approached her with a reddened Chiharu behind her and an exited Rika laughing hysterically.

On the other side Syaoran was looking over as his own friends crowded over him. Transferring to this school has made him realize how really far Sakura was from him.

He really did come back to Japan just for her.

To be continued…

**

* * *

**

**Done…it's done! Ha-ha…the first chapter is finally over…it's usually the hardest to write. The beginning is so hard to do! But finally I got it done!**

**I'll update the next chapter after a week or so...! Promise! (:**


End file.
